


顶风作案(Crimes against the Storm)

by panzerfaust



Category: Breaking Bad, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzerfaust/pseuds/panzerfaust





	1. Chapter 1

顶风作案

WWE+Breaking Bad同人。  
主cp rolleigns、R18。

00

雏蛇即将孵化。

就像一个孩子看到他最喜爱的巧克力，Seth正携着一脸兴奋，目不转睛注视着那枚蛇蛋；眼里闪烁着期盼，他将一只手掌撑在四方的大玻璃缸壁上，另一只手则调整着射钉；澄黄光柱因Seth的矫弄均匀洒落，渐渐地，蛇蛋开始蠢蠢欲动。“快点儿，宝贝！”Seth的鼻尖压在玻璃壁上，“快点儿！宝贝！快点儿出来吧！”

此刻，与Seth同样满怀期待还有一旁Rolleigns——它是一条通体莹白的玉米蛇，大约60公分长，这种品种的玉米蛇通常被称作“暴风雪”。暴风雪Rolleigns正栖伏在Seth为它精心铺好的厚木屑中，高昂着它的脑袋，红宝石般的眼眸紧紧盯梢着它的子嗣。频频吐弄着的两岔舌尖，昭示着它的紧张与期盼。

“你很紧张，对吗？”Seth看着Rolleigns。  
Rolleigns也对向他吐着舌头。  
“我也很紧张！”Seth煞有其事的回答道。说完，他将把弄射灯的那只手递了过去，“来，Buddy，抓着我的手！”  
Rolleigns心领神会。不一会儿便穿过Seth的每一道指缝，缠绕在了他的手上。“Wow,这破玻璃箱子里还真热！”Seth看着Rolleings笑道，“幸好有你，Buddy。”

不同于禽类的蛋，蛇蛋的外壳很软。仿佛包裹着的是一层白纱，你可以清楚的看到那条小家伙正在奋力蠕动奋力挣脱，看到它是多么的渴望生命与自由。“加油，宝贝儿！你很快就能见到这个世界了！”Seth激动道，“加油，加油！”

Roman今天超额跑了二十多公里，回到公寓时已然精疲力竭。从臂包里取出钥匙，Roman打开家门，印入眼帘的竟是Seth的翘臀。Roman差点以为自己虚脱致幻，再定睛一看，还真是Seth的翘臀。椅背靠着大玻璃缸，Seth正跪在那只木椅上，全神贯注注视着Rolleigns和它即将出生的孩子。他的头发被精致的盘在脑后，身上穿着大号的黑色背心以及平角内裤，即便款型宽松，依旧能勾勒出他紧实性感的臀线。

“Slut.”Roman不胜柔情，顿时觉得身体某处血气勃发，躁郁的因子向周身输送着能量。扯掉臂包和发绳，Roman一边顺着湿透的头发，一边走向Seth。“Baby girl，你在看什么?”  
“嘿，你回来了？”Seth回头短暂的瞥了一眼Roman，“我和Rolleigns正在等待一个新生命的降临，对吧，Rolleigns？”Seth笑道。“还有，Roman，不要再叫我Baby girl了，OK？”  
“Wow.”Roman轻笑，小心翼翼的取走Seth的发夹，“一天没收拾你，无法无天了？”

“嘘！嘘！它快出生了！”Seth顾不得被弄乱的头发，他一把勾住Roman的脖子，拽他一同观摩雏蛇破壳。十几分钟过去了，Rolleigns在蛇蛋旁不停盘旋，时不时扭过头来向Roman和Seth吐舌头，看似很心焦。雏蛇的蠕动越发激烈了，它将蛋壳挤压得凹凸犹如月球表面，却始终不见破壳迹象。“它需要帮忙！”Seth焦急的抓着Roman，“不如我们戳破那个该死的蛋壳？”  
“不。”Roman不假思索，“看看它的不屈与力量。这是在向Daddy Rolleigns证明'我很强大，你应以我为荣。'”

话毕，只见蛋壳倏然破裂了。雏蛇先探出脑袋，继而自蛋壳裂隙缓缓钻出，肉粉色的身体沾染着晶莹黏液，红宝石般的湿润眼眸充满着好奇以及对这个陌生世界的警惕；看似敏感娇弱，实则历经磨练，正如他们柔韧而顽强的爱情。

Seth被这一幕震撼，黑曜石般的双眼寸步不移。良久，他才想到庆祝。——“耶嘶！耶嘶！耶嘶！”Seth狂喜，挥舞着手臂，拥抱Roman，揉搓他的头发，继而又一拳捶向他结实的胸膛，“My Man，你特么说得太对了！”  
“Yeah babe，Daddy绝对权威。”Roman戏谑道。顺势握住Seth的拳头将他拉到跟前，揽着Seth的身体，“Sethie.”Roman深情注视着Seth，鼻腔冲出灼热吐息吹拂Seth的双唇，仿佛此刻，他们呼吸所需的已然不是氧气，而是彼此旺盛的雄性荷尔蒙。

Roman轻轻落下一吻。  
“你想做什么，Daddy？”Seth缓缓眨着眼睛。故作疑惑的他语调暧昧道，“想要我，为你做些什么？”  
“张开你的嘴。”Roman的声音低沉有力，“然后给我你的膝盖。”

Seth回报以浅笑。“My Man。”Seth浅吻Roman，指尖从他的锁骨开始，沿着黏腻的皮肤缓缓滑下。“我很乐意这么做。”Seth瞄了一眼Roman膨胀的阴茎，轻轻的扯了扯他的裤带，“但我觉得你应该先去冲凉……See？”Seth比出手指，“你的汗把我都弄湿了。”

“Slut！”Roman一手握住Seth的脸颊，将他的嘴型捏出了一个Big O。“那么，”Roman点点头，“等我走出浴室，我要看到你全身赤裸。就像一条puppy，乖乖趴在床上，等候它的主人。”Roman越发得靠近Seth，耳语道：“到那时候，你最好能竭尽你所能让我感到快活。如果你不能做到，你将会受到惩罚……最严厉的惩罚。”  
无论是语音、语气还是措辞，Roman总能将号令演绎得格外撩人。  
“明白？Whore！”Roman再用力一捏。

Seth瞬间勃起。

01

Roman关掉花洒，抽出一条白毛巾草草擦遍全身，又抽出一条一边擦干头发，带着一身的水气以及肉香去卧室找Seth麻烦。“No way？！”门后隐约传来Seth的欣喜惊叫，“Oh my God！Oh my GOD！”

Roman带着疑惑推开房门，只见Seth正盘腿坐在床上打电话。他身边零星散布着音响的遥控器、打火机、润滑液以及几片避孕套；床头柜上精油蜡烛燃烧，散发淡淡的玫瑰香味。“Hey，Roman！过来！”一见到Roman，Seth便抽搐般狂得拍床垫示意Roman坐过去，而后将手机握在嘴边，“免提了，Dean。”

Dean.Dean Ambrose.  
Roman开始有不好的预感。

“行，你们就是喜欢这样做，对吗？！”Seth刚切换免提，Dean的声音遍犹如洪水般冲出麦克风，“你们就是喜欢，就是喜欢一遍又一遍的提醒我，对吗？！'看，Dean，我们相爱了！我和Roman，我们同居了！你猜猜还有什么？我们天天打炮！我们打到天昏地暗打到海枯石烂打到贾斯汀比伯被接回火星打到贾君鹏回家吃饭！'润滑液经销商感激涕零，不拜财神而拜你们，Seth Rollins和Roman Reigns，新一代的Bonnie和Clyde。我说的对吗？！操！”  
“操你妹，Dean！”Roman忍俊不禁。“还有为什么是Bonnie和Clyde？”

“Nasty Bisexual！我根本没有妹妹！但你们知道我有什么吗？”Dean明显不甘示弱，还想继续嘴炮下去。Seth急忙劝阻道，“嘿，嘿，停下，停下！Dean，Dean！咱们谈正事，好吗？咱们说重点！重点！”  
“呼……好吧，正事。”Dean还真是出人意料的好哄，瞬间他的语调就恢复了正常。“那，我们刚才说到哪儿了？”

“说到这屋里有个人，他牛逼屌炸天，他要和WWE签约了！”Seth逐字加高分贝，欣喜若狂溢于言表。“Yea！WWE，My Man！”Seth冲着Roman比划道，“W！W！E！你知道这意味着什么吗？这意味着我要上电视了！几百万，不，几千万！几千万人的视线都将聚焦在我Seth Rollins，也许舞台名会叫作Gixx或者Taj或其他什么的，总之聚焦在我的身上！你敢想吗Roman？你敢信吗Roman？”Seth捶着Roman的肩膀，亢奋的他并没有注意到Roman的神色正在改变。“这么多年，在SCW、ROH或者其他什么，总之都是些地方性的节目里摸爬滚打，终于等到逆袭全国的这一天了！耶嘶！Rollins，耶嘶！！”

“嘿，Seth，别忘了还有我。”电话那头的Dean补充道，“别忘了Dean Ambrose。你和他将成为组合，一个WWE有史以来最强大的组合！”  
“Yea，Dean。我们将会成为有史以来最狂，最霸，最酷，最炫，最拽的组合！我们会一起踢John Cena的屁股，然后取代他的位置！耶嘶！耶嘶！”  
“Yea，我们绝对能做到，Baby。”因Seth的感染，Dean亦开始亢奋，“Yea，Baby！耶嘶！！”

“No。”  
一个不和谐的音节，搅黄了这场原定三人出场狂欢。它沉稳而坚毅，来源是自始至终沉默许久的Roman Reigns。  
“我不会允许它发生，在我眼前。”Roman补充道。字字铿锵。

[](http://gostats.cn)


	2. Chapter 2

02

"你说什么？"Dean先是怀疑自己耳背，然后怀疑电话窜线，接着把手机拿到眼前反复检查寻思着好像没坏啊，最后甚至怀疑到火星生物侵略地球干扰人类脑电波……所有可能性在十秒内并联，灵光一闪，Dean得出一个最终结论——Roman Reigns确实说了"No。"  
Dean重新抄起电话刚想质问Roman，听筒传来的却是嘟嘟忙音。  
"Fuuuuuuuck！"Dean差点摔手机。

"Fine，这样总可以了吧？"Seth按掉电话，把手机摔在了床上。 "你说话呀？回答我！"Seth瞪着Roman质问道，"你刚才为什么说不？你不同意我进WWE？理由呢？！"  
"Baby……"Roman伸手想要搂住Seth，却被一把推开。"别来这一套！"Seth的脸上写满了失望和愤怒，他总是很轻易就将心情po在脸上，就像发一条微博那样顺手。面对注视着自己沉默不语的Roman，气头上的Seth很难解读出这份缄默背后的无奈。"你为什么总是不说话？！"Seth蹦下地，开始嘶声指责Roman，"Hey man，你哑了吗？！要帮你喊个医生来吗？！要叫救护车吗！！还是要先用医保预约？！"Seth的肢体动作越来越夸张，最终发展到了推搡，"你是哑了还是聋了？！我正在跟你说话，Roman Reigns！！"  
"为什么是WWE？"Roman终于开口了。他坐在床上，仰视着Seth，"为什么必须是WWE？"  
比起Seth，他的冷静简直可比拟撞翻泰坦尼克号的冰山。

"WHAT？！"Seth皱着眉头歪着嘴，一脸嫌弃样犹如目击贾斯汀比伯和郭敬明偷情。"为什么是WWE？Seriously？难道我刚才所说还不够清楚吗？！"Seth点着Roman的胸口，"那你现在仔细听清楚了！我，Seth Rollins，跑遍全国各地，在各大不知名擂台奋力征战数余载，为的就是有朝一日出人头地，登上WWE的舞台，向全国人民，特别是学龄期那群在背地里叫我Pussy，Sissy，娘炮，绿茶屌还是其他什么，总之是狗嘴里吐不出象牙的傻逼屌丝们宣布——我，Seth Rollins，有多么的威风，多么的强大！！我要名利双收，我要屌丝们崇拜我，我要告诉全世界，Seth Rollins是一个强大的纯爷们，纯正得就像他的胡须一样！！""你他妈到底能不能明白，Roman？"Seth咆哮道，"你他妈能不能别做绊脚石？！"  
"够了！"Roman勃然而起，显然他是被那个词所激怒——其实更贴切的说是刺痛。"信不信由你，"Roman切齿道，"我只是不想你惹上麻烦。"

"……什么麻烦？"听到这句话后，Seth先是愣住，然后开始有点儿冷静的趋势了。和Roman对视片刻，"Oh，God。"Seth突然摆出一副灵光闪现的样子——具体表现就是眼里突然冒出了迷人的闪光。"Dean Ambrose，对吗？"Seth揪着Roman，"是因为他吗？那家伙总是倒霉悲催蛋的，你怕我被他带衰，是吗？"见Roman的脸色也跟着缓和下来，Seth便再进一步证实他的猜想——"你嫉妒了！对吗？"短短几分钟内，Seth情绪的改变就好像冬奥会上的花滑运动员的转身，迅速而华丽。"Oh My God！我早就应该想到的。"Seth单手勾起Roman的脖子，向Roman公布他逻辑自成一体的基本演绎法，"你实际上是吃醋了！对吧？"Seth瞪着大眼睛侧视着Roman，羊眼圈般的长睫毛扑闪扑闪，"你害怕我跟Dean有一腿，对吧？"  
Roman侧过头去看Seth，刚想要回应些什么，却被Seth打断道，"Roman，My Man。You Know，在遇到你之前，我从来没有想过我会喜欢一个男人。"Seth一边说，一边捶着Roman的胸膛，"Tough guy，你已经占据了它。"Seth以大拇指指着自己的胸口。

"Baby……"Roman正对Seth，握着Seth的手臂，微微下垂的大眼睛柔软的注视着Seth，"怎么做你才会放弃去WWE？"  
Seth一愣。而这一楞完好诠释了何谓"暴风雨前的宁静"。  
"Go FUCK yourself，BITCH！！"Seth一拳击向Roman，抄起手边任何可以拿得起来的东西丢向Roman，而后悻悻夺门而去。

甚至顾不得自己衣冠不整。

03

Seth走了，留下了一地狼藉，还有沉默孑然的Roman——一直躺在床上凝视着天花板，紧锁着的眉头下半睁着浅灰蓝色的双眼，看起来心事重重。  
不知过了多久，手机铃声乍响。Roman旋即一个翻身拿过手机，瞥见只是个陌生号码，不禁有些失落。Roman深深叹气深深呼吸，顺了顺自己已经干透了的头发，躺下去接起了电话。

"你好。哪位？"  
对方并没有回答。只是窸窣听得到呼吸声，沉稳厚重。十分蹊跷。Roman为此坐了起来，他的神情也变得严肃，"你好？哪位？"Roman再次问道。  
霎时，耳边传来一阵轻笑。它听起来胸有成竹，带着几丝似曾相识的嘲弄。

沉寂，也正是回想了片刻，Roman Reigns两眼凶光乍露，从床上几乎是跳着站了起来。"我知道你是谁！"Roman强压着油然而生的怒气，"你就是不肯放弃，对吧？这一切都是你在阴谋，对吧？Hunter，Hearst，Helmsley。"  
Hunter Hearst Helmsley。这三个单词久违的从Roman嘴里蹦出，充满仇恨，格外咬牙切齿。  
电话那头则又回报以一阵冷笑。"Good boy。"随即，HHH的声音紧随而上，"不过，什么阴谋？我不明白你在说什么。"

"Seth Rollins。是你签进WWE的，对吗？"Roman已然沉不住气，"我知道你现在是WWE的COO，所以，别跟我装蒜！你想干什么？Triple H？你这么做到底是为了什么？huh？"  
"Son，son。"HHH安抚道，"别误会，我打电话来只是想和你叙叙旧。""至于Seth Rollins，我可以以COO的身份很明确的回答你——他和他的朋友Dean Ambrose主动提出表示想要加入WWE，管理层经过多番评定、讨论和投票，最终决定予以签约。——这可不是COO一个人能说了算的。"

"闭嘴！别再对我撒谎了，Triple H！"Roman被彻底激怒，"我警告你Triple H，我警告你少耍花样！如果你胆敢动Seth Rollins一根毫毛，你，和你所拥有的一切，将会全部葬送在我的手里！""你知道我会做什么，Triple H。你也知道你输不起！"  
"不要玩火，Triple H。"Roman恶狠狠的按掉了电话。随即一拳砸向墙壁，砸裂了墙壁上挂着的相框。

阴魂不散。


	3. Chapter 3

04

WWE总部今天迎来了一名睽违已久老朋友。

位于大厅正中央的前台小姐Lucy正托腮凝视着那幅巨型海报——它被悬挂在大厅一侧的海报墙上，前几个月是年轻的巨星Randy Orton，近期则被换成了Daniel Bryan——这是个身高只有1.78米的男人，体格相较羸弱，蓄着一头稻草般金发和络腮胡。尽管其貌不扬，Daniel却以华丽的格斗技巧和某种无法尽数阐明的气质赢得了广大摔迷们的青睐，成为了当下最炙手可热的摔角巨星。

Lucy也喜欢Daniel Bryan，她很高兴偶像的脸被悬挂成为WWE的门面。正当她凝视着Daniel的海报想入非非的时候，有人用拳头敲了敲前台的桌面。  
"小姑娘。"紧接着是一个男人的声音，听起来浑厚低沉。"COO的办公室在第几层？"  
Lucy一惊。甚至来不及打量声音的主人是什么形貌，急忙先堆起一脸笑意，“您好，先生。请问您有预约吗？”  
“我要见Triple H。”那个人答非所问。

Lucy的脸上显露出为难。眼前的这个扎着马尾辫的黑发男人体格高大健壮，想看清他的脸就必需伸长脖子仰视或者干脆站起来。他的五官立体透着刚毅，即便带着墨镜，也能联想到他的眼神，必然是透着不得违抗的凌厉。Lucy又打量着他右手的整臂纹身，花纹精妙繁复且颜色单一，似乎是萨摩亚人的家族纹身。……也许是个新人吧？管理层确实通知过今天会来几个新人。Lucy思忖到这儿，便清了清嗓子，挤出职业式微笑：“是的，先生。COO的办公室在三楼，出电梯门右转最里边那间。我会替您通报，所以请问您的姓名是……？”  
"Roman Reigns."

Roman Reigns……?  
Batista简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
Roman亦觉得可真是出师不利——总共才就三层楼，电梯偏偏在二楼停下，进来的那个人偏偏是Batista.

电梯门轰隆关闭，将Roman和Batista封闭在这个立方体里——他们俩同时沉默，视线互相平行。电梯匀速上升，几秒后抵达三楼。索性电梯门够宽敞，Batista和Roman Reigns并行走了出去。  
Roman扭身向右，还没迈出第一步，身后便传来Batista的声音。  
“你准备回来？”  
Reigns回头看着Batista，被称作“野兽”的男人，这栋大楼里唯几的参与者、知情人。  
“也许。”Roman回答道，“也许不。”

PS：剧情需要，可能会对原作进行细节上的改变。

 

05

通往COO办公室的走廊铺着灰色地毯，两边的墙被漆成暗红色，依次挂着历任WWE巨星的写真。每一只相框都配有一盏射灯，相框玻璃被擦拭得澄亮。Roman直视着走廊尽头那扇半开的窗户，白沙窗帘被轻风吹起又落下，无暇去看家族的同辈兄弟The Rock、Umaga或者Rikishi的相片分别被挂在哪个地方。

透过走廊尽头的那栓窗户，阳光洒落在地毯上，形成一大块圆形的光斑。Roman在那里站了一会，扬起头，闭上眼，然后睁开。浅蓝色的眼珠浸润着阳光，显得格外剔透。在这短暂的几瞬，Roman为自己，也为心爱的Seth Rollins，立下了一个决心。看了一眼标示Triple H COO身份的金色铭牌，Roman敲响了办公室的门。

"是的。Roman Reigns。萨摩亚，WWE新秀。"办公室内的Triple H正在答覆前台小姐，"没有异常。不，不需要报警。对，还会来两个新人。可以。再联络。"Triple H挂掉了电话，双手撑着办公桌，从椅子上站了起来面向着大门，"请进。"

Roman扭动把手将门推开。眼前的Triple H西装革履，一手插在裤带里，他剃掉了以前的那头金头发。"请进。"Triple H张开双臂表示欢迎。见Reigns纹丝不动，他便绕出办公桌亲自走上来，给Reigns一个拥抱。

"好久不见，My Boy。"Triple H叮咛道。温柔得像一个慈父。

Roman百感交集，肢体僵直不知所措。Triple H搂着Reigns的后背将他送进办公室，顺手关上办公室门。Roman被安顿在了客椅上，与Triple H相隔一个办公桌。

双方都选择等待对方先开口。Triple H与Reigns眼神对峙，犹如充满爱心的驯兽员叔叔与被关在铁笼里的年轻猛兽。Reigns亲自制作了他的铁笼，Triple H不过是请君入瓮。——他太了解这群孩子。

Reigns已经沉不住气了。"Triple H。"他咬牙切的喊出这个名字，"你有什么事情冲着我来。"他拳击桌子，站起来将脸逼向Triple H，"别碰我的人。"

Triple H微笑。"Roman，Your boy是一个天才。他潜力无限，他将成为超级巨星。"Triple H以一贯的沉稳老练，企图安抚眼前这头怒火中烧的野兽，"对他而言。摔角巨星是他的梦想。对我而言，发掘巨星是我的生意。这是一个双赢的决定。我不知道你在生气什么？"

"闭嘴！"Roman喝止Triple H并抓起他的领带，将他拉到咫尺眼前。"梦想？你跟我谈梦想？对对，几年前你也这么跟我说的：Roman Reigns，你完成你的梦想，我做我的生意。而然后呢？然后呢？！hunter papa，我的教父，你让我去做什么了？！"Roman Reigns如鲠在喉，"我永远不会原谅你！"

"我很抱歉。"Triple H将Roman的手松开。"前几年的事，我很抱歉。我一直想和你道歉。"Triple H的眼睛里泛着水光，他看起来很诚恳。"但是Roman，前几年的状况你也知道，我别无选择。而现在，所有的困难都已经完美解决，现在的WWE单纯就是WWE。摔角手们在此尽情的战斗，这都归功于你，Reigns，你拯救了WWE。看，我现在什么都有，为什么我要再去做那些可能会让我失去一切的事，Roman？看着我，Roman，相信我。"

Roman Reigns注视着Triple H，沉默良久，"不。"他摇摇头，态度明显有所软化，"不。我知道你高智商，算无遗策，你一定有阴谋。"

Triple H注视着Roman Reigns，他敏锐的抓住了Reigns在一瞬表现出的茫然，迅即发出了几声嗤鼻轻笑。"Reigns，你有理智，你有逻辑。你知道我刚才的话句句属实。"Triple H坐回COO之席，摆正他的领带，"你只是不想战斗。我听说你前一阵子拿到了CPA的证书？"Triple H的轻蔑之情越发明显，"看来，你并没有我之前想象的这么热爱摔角。而在这点上，Dean Ambrose就和你不同了。"Triple H突然目光如炬，"Roman Reigns，你配不上Seth Rollins。"


End file.
